


Pre-Heisting

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom!Ray, Choking, Fucking in a Car, M/M, PWP, Riding, Top!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan are just doing their Pre-Heist rituals of fucking in some one else's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Heisting

Ray couldn’t think of anything besides the strong lips against his own. He was being absolutely dominated in a kiss in the back of a someone else’s car by someone who, only officially, wasn’t his boyfriend. What brought him back to the actual moment itself was the feeling of strong hands ripping his t-shirt straight down the middle.

“Hey! Normal humans can’t even fucking do that. What the fuck are you on?! And that was even my favorite shirt!”

Ryan’s gruff voice, from being so aroused, filled the car, “I’ll buy you a new one. Now shut up.”

“You say that every time. I still don’t have a replacement for those panties you ripped, and those were one of my favorites. Not the cheap kind either. And what about-”

If Ray wasn’t going to shut up, Ryan took it upon himself to do the world a favor and shut him up himself. He pinned Ray down to the back seat and ransacked his mouth. Their kisses were always teeth and tongue, with little grace if any. Ray reached up to grab a fistful of golden locks, to pull on if need be. 

Ryan seemed impatient with all of the remaining clothes on, everything besides Ray’s shirt. He made quick work of ripping off everything, with empty promises of reimbursement. Ray couldn’t find it in him to care through all of the kissing and new hickeys on his jaw and neck. They pulled apart, gasping for air. Ryan took this opportunity to start shucking off their pants, to get to the fun part. 

Once they were both completely naked, Ryan began to nuzzle into Ray’s neck, his body totally covering Ray’s in the back seat of the car. Although the scene looked cute and domestic, he held a hand tight around Ray’s neck, showing he was in charge. Ray keened as Ryan worshipped his neck with kisses and bites, the grip around his neck tightening every once in awhile to remind him of its presence. You can’t get far in their business without being at least somewhat of a masochist, and Ray got far.

Ryan pressed a gentle kiss to Ray’s parted lips, and Ray used that as an opening to flip them. He straddled Ryan and ground deep into him, forcing out moans from both parties. He leant down to kiss Ryan, who still was squeezing his neck unforgivingly. Ray groaned into the kiss as Ryan took the time to grind Ray’s bottom lip between his teeth.

As Ryan used one hand to pull Ray down, forcing more contact and pressure onto their grinding, he used the other hand to fish into his discarded jeans to find his lube and condom. Ray sat back a little, giving Ryan room to roll on the condom and lube up. 

Before Ryan could even properly pull his hand away, Ray sat down, forcing it in almost halfway. There was a huge burn in Ray’s ass, but he loved the feeling. Plus, he was already stretched from their session not even three hours ago, so it wasn’t the worst sensation in the world. He still took his time in gliding down to the base. Ryan’s hands tightened on his hips, nails digging in.

Ray learned forward to drop his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck and ground deep on Ryan’s dick. Ryan thrust up hard, using his one hand as a force to keep Ray from bucking off. His other hand was busy cutting off Ray’s breath at timed increments, keeping him just on the edge of blacking out. These are some of Ray’s favorite moments, when Ryan was fucking Ray like there was no tomorrow, because who knows if there would be. 

One particular thrust from Ryan’s hips sent a moan out of Ray. He would never tell Ryan how much he loved the extra manhandling, but then again he doesn't have to. Ryan changed the pace to be sporadic, rough thrusts so that there is no way for Ray to adjust. 

The dominant man can only get so much leverage in this position though, so Ray uses his much better vantage point to grind down hard, and dictating their pace. Although they both know that Ryan is the one with the dominance in these situations, Ray will never go down without a fight, or even let that smug ass know how much power he truly has.

With all of the rough thrusting and bucking, they both shift a little, and one lucky thrust hits Ray especially hard, just shy of his prostate. Ryan takes Ray’s guard falling from the sudden burst of pleasure, and thrusts as roughly as he can. This just punches more moans out of Ray’s ruined throat. 

Ray is not one to lose though. He quickly trudges through his pleasure and every ounce of his body telling him to lay down and take all of the much appreciated thrusting, and tightens around Ryan’s dick. He lets out a deep moan, knowing how Ryan loves all of Ray’s over exaggerated moans. This seemed to appeal to the feral side of Ryan, because he let out a deep growl, and his grip on Ray’s throat tightened.

The hand that was forcing down Ray’s hips shifts to wrap around his weeping cock. Ray tries to take in a deep gasp, loving the attention that’s almost forcing him over the edge, but the strong hand around his throat stops him. The feeling of Ray’s throat shifting under his hand pushes Ryan even closer to the edge, “Cum on my dick with my hand around your throat like the little whore you are. Cum for me.”

An over stimulated tear ran down Ray’s face before he came. The spasmatic clenching around Ryan’s dick forced him over the edge. He immediately lets go of Ray’s throat and the smaller man leans forward to rest on his chest. This forces Ryan’s limp cock to slide out of Ray’s ass and Ryan uses the opening to slide the condom off to throw somewhere in the car. He’ll find it and throw it out later, a thought that he always thinks but never follows through with. 

“You know, lying in a pool of your own semen is a little gross.”

“Shut up. We’re probably going to die on the stupid death wish of a mission, and I just want to cuddle with my big Care Bear.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me a Care Bear?”

“As many times as I haven’t listened.”

Before Ryan could make the witty retort he was thinking of, one of their phones went off. It was obviously Ray’s because Ryan would never set ‘Smoke Weed Everyday’ as his ringtone. Ryan grumpily picked up the phone though, after Ray’s whining, and had to pull the phone back from his ear so he didn’t go deaf from Geoff’s yelling, “Stop fucking in my car! This is the fifth time this week. Get your butts to the bank in five minutes or you’re both fired.”


End file.
